


Beeper

by Daydream-Emporium (SugarLow94)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Nonspecific universe/continuity, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLow94/pseuds/Daydream-Emporium
Summary: Sam sees Bee as an object and can’t understand why you’d be spending so much time with him. Awkward conversation ensues.





	Beeper

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place probably after the third transformers film. But also, Bee does the beeping/whirring noises from prime because they’re cute.

Through his radio and a series of beeps Bumblebee tells you that he just got a message: Optimus needs him. He wants to know if it’s alright if he fuels up at Sam’s before taking you home and heading out.

“Oh. Yeah. That’s fine.”

Or it is until you pull up to the house. You can see Sam in the garage. He’s watching you pull in - seeing you snuggled up in Bees passenger seat.

Oh no.

“This is going to be so awkward. Can’t you take me home first?”

Bumblebee reassures you. It’ll only take a few minutes to chug some energon. You’ll be fine.

He parks in the driveway long enough for you to get out. He then transforms and ducks into the garage.

For a moment you think maybe Sam is going to stay in the garage to talk to Bumblebee - that you can chill outside and then leave without having to even say hi. And then he steps out.

“Where do you keep going with Bee?” he asks.

That’s a loaded question.

“Uh…” You’re suddenly acutely aware of how sore your thighs are. Thankfully Sam doesn’t seem too interested in an actual answer.

“What if I need him? He’s my car!”

You can’t help the surge of anger in your gut.

“Look, Bee and I were hanging out. We went for a drive.” That’s not technically a lie.

“A drive?”

Oh my god just drop it.

“Yeah. And you have Carly’s car. Or uber.”

Before you can say anything else Bee interrupts by sticking his head out of the garage. Through his radio he asks Sam where he’s keeping the energon.

“How should I know? I don’t keep track of where Sideswipe puts things.”

Bee whirs in annoyance.

“It’s under the tool bench,” you tell him, “behind the- yeah. I saw it last time I was over.”

Bee plays a few seconds of White Denim’s Thank you.

“Anything for you Beeper.” Without thinking you form a heart with your hands. He beeps endearingly as he ducks back into the garage.

“What was that?”

You freeze.

“What was what?”

Sam clearly isn’t buying it. Oh jeez.

“Beeper?”

“Is there something wrong with nicknames?”

“I don’t know. Is there? Did you see how he was looking at you?”

A part of you thinks it might be funny to tell him the truth - watch him self destruct. But then you think of the aftermath. Everything would be so much more awkward if he knew.

“Sam, what Bee and I do in our free time isn’t any of your business.”

You can tell he wants to argue that. But then it’s like something hit him. You can practically see his brain processing your words. He stares at you for a moment with his mouth open.

“What you do in your free time?” he repeats back at you, “Are you and Bee-?”

“I’m not going to get into it. It’s personal.” You silently beg Bumblebee to hurry it up.

“No, we are going to get into it right now. That is my car.”

“Bumblebee and I are both adults. We don’t have to-,”

“You had sex with my car?” Sam yells. You’re surprised by the outburst. He looks so betrayed. And disgusted.

“Sam-,”

“I can’t even believe this right now. Bee is my car! How could you do that to-,”

Sam!” you practically have to scream it to get him to listen. “He’s not your car.”

“What?”

“He’s not your fucking car you man baby. And he’s not your pet. He’s not even yours! He’s an alien soldier with six million years of life experience!”

He looks shocked.

“Yeah. I- I- I know that.” Sam says sheepishly, eyes avoiding yours.

“Good. Then there’s no problem.”

As if on cue you can hear the telltale sound of a transformation. Bee pulls out of the garage with a rev of his engines. You’ve never been happier to see the passenger door swing open of its own accord.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about more cute stuff in this continuity so I may write a continuation if there's interest!


End file.
